


Author's Note

by dracoluv



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9828281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoluv/pseuds/dracoluv
Summary: Information on the characters and the possibility of expansion.





	

I'm afraid this story got bigger than my original intentions. I have a complete description of the exact relations of each and every character, their ages and birthdays, and anything else. I decided I'd give you guys the option to request further stories about this world I've created, if you so wish. I shall leave here my charts and such... If you are curious or really want a story, just comment and I'll do my best to fulfill the request! Thank you all so much for reading this collection. It's been a great joy to create such a complex story.

 

These documents are really personal to me and show how my brain works, so I hope you guys can appreciate my sharing of them with you.

 

[Character's Age Sheet](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1lobKGUozLmM5yOp2g3tuYWLTL70pMZ0NvRjutPIkvn0/edit?usp=sharing)

 

[Family Tree](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1iF8GN_7OpCYKxdDz09pCfSPDHqzUDskAn_r43ONqwM4/edit?usp=sharing)

 

Every character and relationship has a story...

They just need to be shared.


End file.
